The Missing Switch
by AmberJeanie
Summary: The Doctor has lost a switch in the Tardis. Part of my 750 Words series


"Doctor? Are you all right?" Amy Pond asked as she walked into the Tardis' main control room. She had entered to see the Doctor staring at the console with a perplexed look on his face. The perplexed look was fairly normal, staring at the console, however was not. "Did you lose something?" She looked where he was looking and then waved a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond. "Doctor?"

"Oh!" Suddenly the Doctor jumped and Amy staggered backwards, startled. "Hello, Amy, I didn't see you there." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't see me there?" She followed him as he started to wander around the console. "I was standing right in front of your face." The Doctor looked at her curiously.

"Well, I didn't see you. My brain works really fast sometimes. Sometimes it doesn't look at what's in front of it because . . . " The Doctor trailed off. "Ah hah!" He clapped his hands together and pointed to a switch on the console. "There she is!" He grinned.

"There who is?" Amy came around to stand next to him and stared at the switch. "It's a switch." She said blandly. "Why are you so excited about a switch?" The Doctor sighed.

"Because it isn't just any old switch, it is a very specially switch." He rubbed his palms together.

"Ah," Amy put on her best patronizing voice. "And what does this very special switch do?" She asked. The Doctor grinned at her and held his finger over the switch.

"You'll find out wont you?" With a flip of the wrist her flipped the switch and they heard a rush of water and a yell from elsewhere in the time machine. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor continued his search around the console for the apparently still missing switch. He didn't even look up when Rory entered the large room soaking wet.

"What happened?" Amy asked Rory at the same time as Rory asked the Doctor the same question.

"One minute I was walking along a hallway, and the next I was in the middle of a swimming pool!" The Doctor managed to spare a momentary glance at the waterlogged Rory.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, wrong switch," He twisted his fingers around each other. "I must have told the Tardis to reconfigure. On the bright side, we now know where the swimming pool got to." He looked at the couple smiling but, when they didn't smile back, he frowned and went back to his search for his missing switch.

"Wh- What's he doing?" Rory stuttered, showing his frustration with the Doctor.

"He is apparently missing a switch, so he is looking for it." Amy answered sauntering over to sit in one of the swivel chairs around the console.

"Missing a switch?" Amy nodded. "Oh, he's missing a switch alright." Rory muttered this under his breath, still amazed at the crazy things that happened around the Doctor, and this time they weren't even outside of the Tardis. "How on earth could he be missing switch from the controls? It's not like switches will just up and walk away."

"Oh hello!" The Doctor poked his head out from the other side of the console. "Have you just gotten here? The Tardis is not like some oven you have back home where everything stays in the same place and stays the same color all the time. Things move sometimes and then you have to find them, makes perfect sense." The Doctor disappeared behind the console again. Dreadfully boring things, ovens." He muttered. Rory shot Amy an incredulous look and Amy just shrugged and started swiveling her seat from side to side.

"I'll assume that there isn't anything we can do to help you find it then." Amy said.

"No, no, probably not, you wouldn't know what to look for, then again I don't really know what I'm looking for, so it probably wouldn't hurt." Rory rolled his eyes.

"Well I am going to go find a towel or something to dry off, try not to drop the motor or generator or something on me would you." The Doctor ignored him and Rory made for the door. "You know it might be easier to find the switch if all of the lights were on." He flipped the light switch near the door and suddenly the room burst with confetti and balloons.

"Hey!" The Doctor grinned across the room at a stunned Rory. "You found it!"

"That's the switch you were looking for?" Amy asked. The Doctor nodded. "Why?" He shrugged.

"I lost it, why else do you look for something?"


End file.
